superhuman_powers_and_abilities_in_fictionfandomcom-20200213-history
Phinks Magcub (Hunter × Hunter)
' Phinks Magcub' is a character from Hunter × Hunter. He is a member of the Phantom Troupe, an infamous gang of thieves with Class A bounties. His physical strength ranks second in the group, but after Uvogin's demise, he is now the strongest member of the Troupe in terms of physical strength. Powers and Abilities Powers Ripper Cyclotron: Phinks is capable of increasing the strength of his punches. When Phinks winds his arm in a clockwise direction, his aura increases in his fist with every rotation. The power generated by 15 rotations of his right arm was more than enough for him to destroy a Chimera Ant's famously resilient body in a single punch. However, he has stated that he has trouble calibrating his punches. Immense Strength: Being an Enhancer and ranking second in arm-wrestling within the Phantom Troupe, Phinks is incredibly strong. He killed Dalzollene by piercing him with his hand and was able to restrain Killua, although the latter managed to break free from his grip by tearing off his own ankle skin. Immense Speed and Reflexes: Phinks managed to keep track of Killua, grab him by the ankle, dodge rocks thrown at him at very short range, and intercept his kick, which the boy was sure would have connected. He killed multiple armed Mafia members before they had a chance to see him move, twisting their necks, and later cut in front of Gon and Killua despite starting seated and them having a head start. Preternatural Perception: As a Nen user, Phinks is capable of perceiving others' aura. He sensed the disappearance of the mobster who led him through the warehouse, and was the first to detect Ken'i and his henchmen. Abilities Unrecorded Existence: Due to Phinks being born in Meteor City, his existence is not recorded in any database, which makes obtaining information about him nearly impossible. Hand-to-Hand Combat: Phinks' fighting style appears to be centered on snapping or twisting an opponent's neck quickly and silently. He is so proficient at it that he employs it as his primary means of offense. His brief clash against Killua showed his ability to effortlessly match the assassin in close-quarters combat, easily blocking his kicks and grabbing him so firmly that he tore off the skin of his ankles to escape. Tailing: Phinks was able to run after Gon and Killua, both fairly skilled in tailing, completely unspotted, resorting to Zetsu to do it. Nobunaga and Machi were able to detect his presence but not his location or the exact number of pursuers. Weaknesses Temper: Phinks is short-tempered and rather ruthless. He can be brash and has a tendency to get into conflicts with other people, including his comrades. Phinks seems to get along with Feitan the most and is often seen partnering with him, both in and out of combat. Notes *Phinks is voiced by the following people: **Yoshiaki Matsumoto **Kenichirō Ōhashi **Lucas Gilbertson **David Vincent Category:Hunter × Hunter Category:Strength Augmentation Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Aura Perception Category:Unrecorded Existence Category:Tracking Category:Unarmed Combat Category:Anger